


Гумилев, Ахматова и Африка

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Ты плачешь? Послушай: далеко, на озере Чад, изысканный бродит жираф.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_PG13





	Гумилев, Ахматова и Африка

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/db/68/BjRDiOon_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: рукопись стихотворения Н. Гумилева «Жираф», фото Н. Гумилева и А. Ахматовой из открытых источников


End file.
